His Reason
by Just-Sky
Summary: Sebuah alasan adalah apa yang mendorongnya untuk kembali ke Jepang, dan sebuah alasan pula lah yang melatarbelakangi mengapa ia bersabar selama sepuluh tahun lamanya sampai ia siap untuk mewujudkan ambisinya. Kuroko no Basuke crossover dengan Harry Potter. Warning inside!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowlings dan Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, jadi keduanya bukan milikku.

Warning: AU, OOC, mention of OC, twin!Akashi, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Drama, Mystery

* * *

 **HIS REASON**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Pengetahuan adalah sebuah kekuatan yang sangat tua namun juga begitu mematikan, bila pengetahuan dikombinasikan dengan strategi yang sangat akurat serta inti sihir yang dimiliki oleh seseorang maka ketiga hal itu akan menjadi sebuah senjata yang sangat mematikan dan mampu mendorong siapapun untuk melakukan dominasi dunia. Di dunia ini ada beberapa orang yang mampu mengomptimalisasi ketiganya pada saat yang sama sehingga mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar di dalam genggaman mereka, dan beberapa orang yang dimaksud juga tercatat dalam sejarah pernah melakukan dominasi dunia selama beberapa saat lamanya sebelum kekuatan oposisi yang lebih kuat menghapusnya.

Dua orang penyihir yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah dan memiliki niat dalam dominasi dunia adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle yang berasal dari Inggris dan Gellert Grindelwald yang berasal dari Bulgaria. Dua orang penyihir yang sangat kuat dan mendapatkan gelar sebagai pangeran kegelapan, namun di saat yang sama mereka berdua juga mendapatkan gelar sebagai dua orang bodoh yang bercita-cita untuk melakukan dominasi dunia, menyatukannya menjadi satu untuk menggapai sebuah tujuan yang bisa dikatakan sangat egois dan bodoh. Kehilangan kedudukan serta kehancuran, sebuah hukuman yang kedua penyihir itu terima karena perbuatan bodoh yang mereka lakukan tanpa ada kebijaksanaan di dalamnya, sebuah konsekuensi berat yang harus mereka terima.

Kemurnian darah dari seorang penyihir serta pertahanan kebudayaan asli, itulah politik yang Tom Riddle terapkan setelah ia mempelajari kalau dirinya adalah keturunan dari Salazar Slytherin. Masyarakat penyihir yang berada di daratan Eropa pada khususnya sangat menerapkan politik tersebut, kebudayaan para penyihir serta kedudukan para penyihir berdarah murni sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh mereka sejak beberapa abad sebelum masehi sampai pada abad ke-19. Namun, zaman yang berganti pun mendorong kebudayaan asli para penyihir mulai tersingkir, para penyihir yang tidak ingin terkekang oleh aturan serta politik darah mereka pun memutuskan untuk berbaur dengan para Muggle (sebutan untuk manusia yang tidak memiliki sihir) sampai para penyihir kelahiran Muggle pun terlahir, memasuki dunia penyihir dan menimbulkan konflik yang berkepanjangan.

Ide-ide yang dibawa oleh penyihir kelahiran Muggle ke dalam dunia ilmu sihir bisa dikatakan sangat segar dan menguntungkan, namun dibalik semuanya hal tersebut juga menimbulkan problematika yang sangat pelik pada kebudayaan asli. Terancamnya kedudukan asli inilah yang memicu kesenjangan sosial serta konflik yang berkepanjangan di dalam lapisan masyarakat penyihir selama berabad-abad, bahkan konflik tersebut terlihat tidak akan selesai sampai saat ini.

"Dan itulah mengapa ayahmu mengirimmu jauh dari Jepang. Dunia ilmu sihir yang ada di Jepang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di Eropa, mereka terkenal menyukai kelahiran Muggle sampai pendidikan di Teiko pun tercemar oleh pendidikan Muggle dan sebagainya. Sebagai pewaris dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang sangat tua serta terhormat, keluarga Akashi, kau pun dibawa ke sini untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak!"

Bibir pemuda itu pun terkatup pelan, kedua matanya yang memancarkan sorot yang begitu tajam itu pun beralih dari buku tua yang tengah ia baca untuk menuju pada sang pemilik suara yang barusan memberinya sebuah ceramah yang sudah sangat sering ia dengar, hampir tiap hari lebih tepatnya. Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari pemuda itu, rambutnya yang semerah darah bergoyang ringan ketika angin sore yang berasal dari hutan terlarang menerpanya untuk beberapa saat, namun semua itu ia hiraukan ketika perhatiannya yang sedari tadi berada pada buku tua yang tengah ia baca kini tertuju pada sang pemilik suara.

"Hogwarts memang sebuah sekolah yang sangat bagus, sekolah yang kudirikan bersama tiga penyihir hebat lainnya. Namun, bila aku boleh memilih maka aku akan menyuruh ayahmu untuk mengirimmu ke Durmstrang, Seijuurou. Tapi sayangnya orang itu begitu keras kepala, apa yang ia pikirkan sampai ia mengirimmu ke Hogwarts seperti ini, tidakkah ia mengetahui mengapa aku meninggalkan sekolah ini pada saat aku memiliki kesempatan? Bodoh..."

Pria yang tengah menceramahinya itu bukanlah seorang pria, mungkin sewaktu hidupnya pria itu bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang pria, namun saat ini ia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai hantu dari kakek buyut yang suka mencampuri urusannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum kecil, merasa sedikit lucu karena melihat hantu dari salah satu penyihir terbesar sepanjang masa tengah mengadukan masalahnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah marah karena tidak mendapatkan sebuah permen.

Pemuda bermata heterokrom dan berambut merah darah tersebut hanya duduk dengan tenangnya, mengamati sosok sang kakek buyut masih mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Meski kau berada di Hogwarts selama lima tahun, tapi aku senang karena kau masuk ke dalam asramaku, Seijuurou. Dan kau adalah seorang pewaris yang bisa aku banggakan, meski orang lain tidak mengetahui hal itu. Walaupun keinginanku adalah kau bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang didirikan oleh Nerida Vulchanova tidak tersampai, tapi kau adalah seorang Slytherin sejati di Hogwarts. Aku bangga padamu."

Lantunan kalimat itu didengar kembali oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut, ekspresinya yang telihat begitu kalem tidak mengisyaratkan apapun termasuk emosi yang ia miliki sekarang ini. Ia adalah seorang murid yang memiliki dedikasi yang tinggi, namun sifatnya yang sangat tertutup serta perilakunya yang jarang menunjukkan emosi itu membuat orang-orang tidak berani menghadapinya secara langsung, bahkan bila mereka berada dalam satu asrama dengan dirinya.

"Seijuurou Akashi, kau adalah kebanggaanku," senyuman singkat pun terulas pada bibir sang hantu pendiri dari sekolah penyihir terbesar yang ada di Eropa Barat, Hogwarts. Dan senyuman yang berasal dari bibir Salazar Slytherin pun ditunjukkan hanya kepada seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun bernama Seijuurou Akashi yang kini masih duduk di hadapannya, murid emasnya dan juga cucu buyut kesayangannya.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Britannia Raya**

Slytherin adalah sebuah asrama yang didirikan oleh salah satu pendiri Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, dan juga merupakan sebuah tempat yang semua penghuninya adalah anak-anak yang berasal dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni. Banyak penyihir yang hebat, baik itu dari keluarga penyihir gelap maupun tidak, berasal dari asrama ini meski rumor yang selalu menyertainya tidaklah selalu baik. Hal ini tidaklah mengganggu semua murid penghuninya, rumor hanyalah rumor dan mereka tidak peduli dicap seperti apa oleh semua penghuni Hogwarts yang bukan dari asrama Slytherin. Bagi mereka, rumor tidaklah penting dan semua itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan semata yang sangat semu, tidak berpengaruh pada kenyataan kalau mereka akan terlahir sebagai penyihir yang hebat di masa depan.

Rumor yang sangat kental serta reputasi yang begitu semu tersebut tentu membuat Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, rasa heran yang bercampur dengan penuh ketertarikan pun akan selalu terpoles di wajahnya ketika ia mendengar para penghuni asrama lainnya mulai membicarakan para Slytherin yang selicin ular. Kalau saja Salazar masih hidup, pasti laki-laki itu hanya akan memberikan endikan bahu singkat dan menganggap semua itu sebuah omong kosong yang tidak pernah pasti adanya.

Sudah empat tahun lamanya ia menghuni asrama yang berlambang ular perak dengan latar belakang hijau tersebut, dan selama empat tahun pula reputasinya sebagai penyihir gelap pun terus menyelimutinya seperti selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, bahkan bila Seijuurou sudah keluar dari Hogwarts pun pasti rumor kalau dirinya adalah pangeran kegelapan selanjutnya masih terus melekat pada dirinya.

Omong kosong, itulah yang Seijuurou pikirkan mengenai reputasi konyol itu. Pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut tidak pernah menanggapi omong kosong seperti itu, dan sikap yang ia tampilkan itu pun sudah cukup untuk mengatakan kalau ia bangga menjadi seorang Slytherin.

"Jadi...yang mulia raja benar-benar memanggilmu pulang?" sebuah suara yang sangat Seijuurou kenali pun pada akhirnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Menoleh ke arah samping tempatnya duduk, Seijuurou menemukan seorang pemuda seusianya dengan kulit berwarna kecoklatan berdiri di sana. Dia adalah Blaise Zabini, murid Slytherin yang cukup berani untuk menjadi temannya semenjak mereka berdua memasuki Hogwarts, dan sepertinya hanya Blaise saja yang cukup pandai untuk selalu berada di sisi baik Seijuurou meskipun terkadang kepribadian mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang, bagaikan bumi dengan langit.

"Yang mulia raja yang kau sebut itu adalah ayahku, Blaise," ujar Seijuurou dengan suara pelan, kedua mata heterokromnya bertemu dengan milik Blaise untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum senyuman kecil terulas kecil di bibirnya. "Meskipun aku pindah dari tempat ini, bukan berarti aku akan berhenti menghubungimu."

"Aku tahu akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja rasanya akan aneh pergi ke kelas dan memasuki ruang asrama saat tahu kau tidak akan kembali ke sini," Blaise mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda tak peduli sebelum ia menyematkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana seragam yang dikenakannya. "Kau dan Jepang, sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengunjungi tempat itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Seijuurou tidak menjawab pertanyaan Blaise. Pertanyaan yang bodoh dan ia tahu akan hal itu, namun gubrisan dari perkataan yang ia luncurkan pun tidak kunjung datang melihat baik dirinya dan Blaise mengetahui bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jepang saat ini, atau kurang lebih tepatnya adalah hubungan Seijuurou dengan sang ayah serta alasan yang menyertai kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu tinggal di Inggris dan bersekolah di Hogwarts selama lima tahun lamanya. Ia akan pergi dari tempat ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Seijuurou merasa kalau dirinya tidak menyukai akan hal itu, padahal sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika sang ayah mengirimnya untuk pergi dari Jepang ia memutuskan kalau ia tidak akan menyukai Inggris.

Tidak ada tempat yang seindah rumah, ibunya pernah mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya, dan Seijuurou mengambilnya ke dalam hatinya sendiri sampai dirinya yang masih kecil dan begitu polos merasa terhipnotis.

"Sudah cukup lama sejak aku berkunjung ke kampung halaman," jawab Seijuurou, kalimat yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya membuat penyihir berkulit kecoklatan itu menyeringai untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Blaise Zabini pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau telah berada di tempat ini selama 10 tahun lamanya, dan tiba-tiba saja ayahmu datang dari Jepang lalu memberimu perintah untuk kembali. Bukankah itu sangat menggelikan?"

"Tidak ada yang menggelikan di sini, aku pastikan itu," kata Seijuurou, tidak setuju dengan komentar yang diberikan oleh sang sahabat meski dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam ia setuju akan hal itu.

"Tidak menggelikan katamu?" Tanya Blaise sekali lagi, pemuda yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou itu pun menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya, kedua matanya terus mengamati sosok sang pemuda berdarah Jepang yang berambut merah itu dengan intensnya. "Demi Morgana, Seijuurou, aku menemukan situasi yang mengekangmu ini tidak lebih dari sabuah lelucon yang aneh. Ayahmu itu sangat brengsek dengan memberikan perintah seenaknya tanpa berkonsultasi dulu padamu. Coba sanggah pernyataanku kalau kau bisa, apa laki-laki brengsek yang kau sebut sebagai ayah itu pernah menemuimu dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun semenjak dia mengirimmu ke Inggris?

"Dan jawab pertanyaanku yang ini juga, apa dia juga pernah memintamu untuk kembali ke Jepang pada saat ulang tahunmu atau pada saat Natal dan Paskah tiba?" Tanya Blaise, nadanya yang sedikit meninggi itu menyuarakan kegusarannya akan sikap pasif yang Seijuurou tampilkan di hadapannya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang menyertai pertanyaan Blaise barusan, bahkan Seijuurou sendiri tidak menyanggah pertanyaan Blaise yang tanpa jeda tersebut dengan sebuah jawaban pintar seperti yang biasa ia utarakan. Alasannya sangat singkat mengapa Seijuurou memilih untuk bungkam, dan hal itu berhubungan akan betapa benarnya asumsi Blaise yang ditujukan padanya.

Tidak ada jawaban serta tak ada sangkalan, Seijuurou mengenal bagaimana watak Blaise dengan baik sehingga ia pun tidak memiliki argumen lainnya. Kemungkinan besarnya, Blaise sudah mengetahui inner konflik yang ia derita untuk beberapa saat lamanya mengenai situasi yang ia alami ini. Selama sepuluh tahun lamanya ayahnya tidak pernah mengunjunginya, bahkan menghubunginya lewat sepotong surat pun jarang laki-laki itu lakukan. Mungkin ucapan selamat atas diterimanya Seijuurou sebagai prefect Hogwarts serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun lah yang pernah ia terima, namun di dalam surat-suratnya pun Seijuurou masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sang ayah memberinya tekanan agar pemuda berambut merah itu tidak akan memalukan nama keluarga Akashi. Bahkan sang ibu dan adik kembarnya pun tidak mengiriminya apapun, sungguh ironi memang.

Sosok Seijuurou yang begitu mendominasi Hogwarts ketika ia datang menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kastil ini ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut ketika ia berhadapan dengan sang ayah, bahkan tanpa ucapan verbal yang begitu jelas Blaise Zabini yang merupakan teman terdekatnya pun sudah paham bagaimana situasi yang Seijuurou alami saat ini.

Akashi Seijuurou lebih suka mengatakan kalau ini adalah kewajibannya sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi, bersekolah di Hogwarts dan tidak di Teiko (yang merupakan sekolah sihir terbesar di Jepang) serta menjadi orang nomor satu di berbagai pelajaran akademik serta non akademik di dalam kastil ini. Mungkin Seijuurou menganggapnya demikian, namun Blaise menganggap kepatuhan yang Seijuurou dalami ini tidak lebih dari sebuah penindasan yang Seijuurou terima. Pengecut.

"Tidak ada jawaban huh... berarti semua itu memang benar," gumam Blaise, ia pun menggeleng kepalanya sebelum fokus kembali pada sosok Seijuurou.

"Menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui sendiri jawabannya, apakah itu bijak bagiku untuk menjawabnya, Blaise?" sekarang gantian Seijuurou yang bertanya, namun pertanyaan tersebut tidaklah membutuhkan sebuah jawaban untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya. "Semua ini adalah sebuah politik dalam keluarga. Ayah melakukan ini karena ia menginginkan yang terbaik dariku, pendidikan yang keras untuk hasil yang baik adalah mottonya, dan ia mengharapkanku untuk menapaki jejaknya serta jauh dari pengaruh negatif muggle.

"Kau tahu, Blaise... aku juga sama tidak sukanya dengan situasi yang ayah berikan padaku, tapi aku cukup bijak untuk tidak menentangnya ketika aku tahu diriku masih lemah di bawah pengaruhnya. Aku bisa menebak kalau ibu dan Yuu tidak menghubungiku maupun mengunjungiku karena semua itu adalah perintah dari ayah," di sini kedua mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou bertemu langsung dengan mata hazel milik Blaise, keduanya berkilat seolah-olah sihir menyelimutinya dengan baik. "Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah bersabar, memupuk kekuatan sebelum aku menggulingkan ayah dari singgasananya."

Kedua mata hazel milik Blaise yang terlihat cukup tenang itu tiba-tiba melebar ketika ia mendengarkan perkataan milik Seijuurou, terutama pada perkataan akhir yang mengatakan ambisi milik Seijuurou.

"Sei..." belum sempat Blaise menyusun kalimatnya, perkataannya pun sudah dipotong oleh Seijuurou yang kala itu memberinya seringai tipis.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal itu, Blaise, aku sudah cukup bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam otakmu itu," kali ini Seijuurou pun beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki untuk beberapa saat lalu, kedua kakinya yang panjang pun menuntunnya beranjak dari sana untuk menghampiri sosok sang sahabat yang masih termenung di samping perapian. "Kau menganggapku sebagai seorang pengecut karena aku diam atas apa yang ayahku lakukan, namun kau harus tahu kalau aku ini adalah seorang Slytherin yang sama sepertimu. Aku memiliki ambisi yang sangat besar, dan terlebih aku ini adalah seorang Akashi yang lebih baik dari ayahku. Mungkin aku tidaklah setuju dengan semua ini, namun aku mengambil keuntungan yang diberikan oleh ayahku untuk tinggal di tempat ini, dan sepertinya ini adalah saatnya bagiku untuk menunjukkan siapa Akashi Seijuurou itu yang sebenarnya padanya."

Perapian yang terlihat begitu tenang pun kini tidak menjadi tenang lagi, pergerakan sihir liar dalam skala besar yang berasal dari pemuda berambut merah itu sudah cukup membuat api yang ada di sana menjadi menggila. Ruangan yang cukup sempit untuk ukuran sebuah tempat tidur seorang bangsawan itu pun kini terasa sesak, penuh oleh sihir tak terkendali serta panasnya api yang mulai menggila di sana. Dan semua ini disebabkan oleh sebuah sumber yang sepertinya tidak bisa menjaga kekaleman serta emosinya dalam ikatan yang kuat.

Pembicaraan yang Seijuurou lakukan dengan Blaise membuatnya kehilangan kendali akan sihirnya meskipun jumlahnya kecil, tapi emosinya serasa meledak bagi dirinya bila semua itu dikaitkan dengan sang ayah. Betapa Seijuurou sedikit membenci laki-laki yang kini masih menjadi kepala keluarga Akashi itu, mungkin dari luar Seijuurou terlihat begitu patuh pada sang ayah, namun sebenarnya ia menganggap pria itu tidak lebih dari diktator yang tidak pernah mengerti akan hidupnya.

"Seijuurou, kendalikan dirimu!" Kata Blaise dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Kedua tangan besar yang menggoyangkan bahunya itu membuatnya tersadar, tidak lupa dengan ucapan sang sahabat yang menyuruhnya untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Seijuurou memang tidak suka diperintah oleh siapapun, namun kali ini ia mematuhi perkataan Blaise dalam diam. Dalam pikirannya ia pun kembali mengeratkan rantai yang menyelimuti sebuah kristal besar berwarna merah yang berintikan sebuah api menyala dan berwarna biru, inti sihirnya yang terikat dan berhasil ia kendalikan pun membuat tubuhnya yang tadi menegang menjadi rileks, dan sihir liar yang beberapa saat lalu menguar dari tubuhnya pun berhenti berputar, bahkan perapian kini sudah kembali normal.

Sadar akan tindakan yang ia lakukan, Seijuurou pun menepis tangan Blaise dari bahunya dengan pelan sebelum dirinya mengacak rambut merahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk mengendalikan situasi yang tengah menyelimutinya.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menegaskannya lagi," gumam Seijuurou dengan suara kecil, tatapannya yang sedari tadi mengarah pada Blaise kini balik menatap dinding bercat krem dengan kalem.

"Tidak perlu, kau sudah mempertegas semuanya dengan baik," sahut Blaise, tubuh pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu kembali rilex juga dan bersandar pada dinding lagi. "Kurasa kau bukanlah seorang Hufflepuff yang pernah aku duga sepertinya, tidak ada seorang Hufflepuff yang memiliki ambisi sebesar itu. Menggulingkan tahta Akashi... yang benar saja."

Seijuurou mengernyitkan keningnya saat sadar akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Blaise, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya sebelum menghantamkannya pada dinding tepat di sebelah sisi kiri Blaise. Pukulan yang cukup keras Seijuurou lakukan tersebut membuat Blaise sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi bila tidak ingin sebuah konsekuensi datang padamu, Blaise Zabini!"

"Hei... hei... Aku tadi bercanda, tidak perlu menganggap semuanya terlalu serius, Seijuurou," Blaise pun mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah.

Seijuurou tidak menjawabnya, namun ia pun menurunkan tangan kanannya yang masih menyentuh dinding yang tadi ia pukul, dan sebuah tatapan datar pun ia berikan kepada Blaise karena sikap kurang ajarnya tersebut. Menggunakan sihir non verbal, ia pun menggumamkan _ephyskey_ untuk menyembuhkan buku-buku jemarinya yang sakit akibat menghantam dinding kastil yang keras tersebut.

"Bodoh,"

* * *

Hari di mana ia akan pergi meninggalkan Inggris adalah hari yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia temui, namun seperti apa adanya kalau waktu berputar sangatlah cepat ketika sebuah kesempatan yang tidak ia inginkan datang, dan tanpa menyadarinya pun hari itu pun datang. Hari itu adalah hari di mana Seijuurou akan meninggalkan Inggris dan teman-temannya di sana untuk kembali lagi ke Jepang, berkumpul bersama keluarga yang selama 10 tahun tidak pernah ia temui lagi.

Semua urusan kepindahannya dari Hogwarts pun sudah ia dan ayahnya urus, sehingga kali ini tinggal dirinya lah menggunakan _portkey_ internasional untuk kembali pulang ke Jepang. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Seijuurou tidak beranjak dari tempat berdirinya, kedua matanya menatap sebuah manor kecil yang terletak di pinggi sebuah danau. Akashi Manor yang ada di Inggris terletak di sekitar daerah Whilshire, dikelilingi oleh hutan yang lebar serta sihir pelindung yang kuat untuk mencegah tamu tak diundang memasuki wilayah Akashi, dan tempat itu pula lah yang menjadi tempat bernaung Seijuurou selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini, ia tidak menginginkannya dan malahan ingin segera pulang ke Jepang. Tapi sepuluh tahun kemudian ketika sang ayah memberinya mandat untuk kembali ke tempat kelahirannya, Seijuurou malah merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Ayah, ibu, dan adik kembarnya sudah menantinya di Jepang, ia tahu itu namun pada saat yang sama tidak ingin tahu. Ada banyak hal yang berkesan padanya di tempat ini yang tidak ingin ia tinggalkan begitu saja, tapi dirinya bukan berarti tidak memiliki alasan ketika ia sudah dipanggil untuk pulang.

"Selamat tinggal Lux Aetherna, selama tinggal Inggris... aku akan mengunjungi tempat ini suatu saat nantinya," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Menatap koin emas yang merupakan _portkey_ internasional yang telah ia pegang, Seijuurou pun melemparkannya ke atas dan menangkapnya dengan tangan kosong seraya menggumamkan pasword yang akan mengaktifkan alat transportasi itu, membawanya pulang. Dan saat ini adalah waktunya untuk Akashi Seijuurou kembali ke Jepang, untuk memeluk takdir yang telah dihadirkan padanya di tempat tinggalnya. Pelajarannya di Hogwarts telah selesai meskipun ia belum lulus dari sana, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk berada di tempat ini lagi ketika sang ayah kembali memanggilnya. Meski alasannya begitu, bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki sebuah alasan maupun ambisi mengapa ia kembali lagi ke Jepang.

Semua ini bukan semata-mata atas perintah sang ayah yang memerintahkannya untuk pulang. Tidak, Seijuurou memiliki sebuah alasan penting kenapa sedari dulu ia bersabar dan kini baru bertindak. Alasannya hanya satu untuk saat ini, yaitu menggulingkan sang ayah dari tahta keluarga Akashi dan merebut singgasananya.

" _Home,_ " gumamnya pelan, dan seketika koin itu digenggamnya sekali lagi ia pun menghilang dari tempat itu dan muncul di depan halaman rumahnya yang ada di Jepang.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

AN: "His Reason" adalah fanfic companion dari Chasing Liberty, setting waktunya adalah dua tahun sebelum Chasing Liberty terjadi. Sequel dari fanfic ini akan menjadi satu seri dalam kisah "The Return of The Heir". Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


End file.
